Save Me
by dapper-as-toast
Summary: AU How would Blaine and Kurt meet if Kurt had never gone to spy at Dalton? How are the New Directions going to react? Are they really meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OMG GUYS. The response I got for my last fic was phenomenal. Thank you guys so much. It motivates me to continue to write. I might make this one a multi chapter fic but I havent decided yet. You all tell me! And remember, follow me on tumblr! Love you guys :)**

Kurt's alarm clock went off exactly 2 hours before he had to leave. Hey, sometimes you have to sacrifice sleep for beauty.

He pulled off his shirt and started to walk to the bathroom, but when he glanced over and saw his reflection, he stopped. He turned and stared at his bare chest, covered in such ugly bruises and deep scars.

He bit his lip and willed himself not to start crying.

The bullying had continued to get worse. The shoves even harder, breaking skin. The name calling was even more frequent. Sometimes it felt like they were in his head just repeating over and over again.

And don't get him started on Karofsky…He was on a different level. He hadn't done anything since he had kissed him. Probably because he was afraid of what Kurt would do. But the way his eyes would linger on Kurt… it just made him feel so terrified.

No one seemed to notice any of it. No matter how bad it got. Sometimes he would miss rehearsal because he couldn't stand to be there anymore. But the only thing they worried about was if he'd be good enough to compete after missing.

He jumped in the shower and quickly got ready. When he put his Reginals outfit, he silently thanked whatever deity out there that the sleeves covered the marks on his arms. No amount of makeup was going to cover those things up.

Normally he would be so excited to be competing. But he hadn't really been ecstatic about anything lately.

"Come on Kurt! We're gunna be late! Just fix your hair on the bus!" Finn's voice interrupted his inspection.

"Coming!"

Kurt couldn't stand the sound of his own voice anymore. How sad is that? The jocks were right. He sounded just like a prepubescent girl.

He grabbed his bag and walked out of the room, putting on yet another fake smile.

On the bus, everyone grabbed a seat next to their boyfriend or girlfriend or their best friend. Kurt was left alone in the front since the whole back was taken up. Even Mr. Schue sat back with the other kids.

Kurt took this time fix his hair perfectly and put in his Ipod. He sunk down deep into the chair and looked out the window. Would they even notice if he didn't go up on stage with them?

He could easily just stay here on the bus or in the audience. They didn't really need him. What use was he?

He did end up getting off the bus though. He looked over and saw that they had parked pretty close to the Dalton Academy bus. He had heard a little about that school. It was an all boys private school. Probably full of rich snobby kids who only wore their uniforms everywhere.

He always liked a boy in uniform though. But what were the chances that any of them would be interested in him anyways.

They walked inside the building, Rachel buzzing brightly about her and Finn's duet and how perfect it was going to be. He looked around at all the people and contestants that were in their costumes, totally separating himself from the conversation.

"And Kurt, this time, try not to do that weird little shimmy thing during Finn's part. It tends to throw everybody off."

And that was it. He had been standing on the edge of a cliff and Rachel had to go and push him off completely.

"Why don't you just fuck off Rachel?"

Everyone gasped and Rachel shut her mouth quickly.

"Dude! Not cool!" Finn was standing up for her and not him. Great.

He turned and stormed off. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't care. He could not be around them any longer.

He went up to the snack bar and sat down at one of the stools and ordered a water. He took a few sips and crossed his arms on the table, burying his face in his arms.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Kurt lifted his head and was met with the most gorgeous pair of hazel eyes he had ever seen. He sat up quickly and wiped at his tear stained cheeks.

"I'm fine, thank you." His voice was shaky.

"Do you mind if I sit by you?" This was when Kurt noticed the navy uniform with red piping and the red crested "D" on the chest pocket. He must be from Dalton.

"Sure." He had been staring so long, this boy probably thought he was a freak. But he sat down right next to Kurt with a small smile.

"I hope I'm not being too nosey, but what seems to have gotten you down? My name's Blaine by the way."

Blaine. What a beautiful name.

"Well Blaine, I'm Kurt. It's nothing, just nerves I guess."

"Oh. I understand. Do you have a solo too?"

Kurt scoffed. "Maybe in my dreams. You have one?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm the lead soloist actually, from Dalton Academy." He paused. "I'm sorry, that sounded so braggy."

"No it's fine! Im sure with a leading voice, it comes with bragging rights."

Blaine smiled. "Oh well. We'll see. I hope I get to hear you sometime. I'm sure you're amazing."

Kurt looked down with a blush. It had been… forever since someone had complimented him.

Blaine was such a nice guy. This was way too good to be true.

"I'm gay." Kurt blurted out. "Crap I'm sorry I-"

"Hey no it's okay! I am too." Blaine smiled and Kurt's eyes widened.

He opened his mouth to respond but the lights started to blink, signaling the start of the competition.

"Kurt I would really like to continue talking to you. Is there any way I could get your number?" He dug out his phone and handed Kurt his phone. His eyes were wide, giving him his best puppy dog look.

Kurt felt himself grin for the first time in such a long time. "You don't have to pout, puppy." He grabbed the phone and punched his number in then handed it back.

"Thank you so much Kurt. Ill text you as soon as I can. And hopefully I will see you again before we leave?" Blaine seemed to be getting a little nervous more nervous.

"Maybe, if I'm not dead before then." They began walking together, closely. "I think my groupd hates me now."

Blaine raised a brow at him.

"I told our lead soloist to fuck off when she decided to criticize me in front of the whole group."

Blaine chuckled and nudged him playfully. "Im sure it'll be fine. Sounds like she deserved it."

They stood at the entrance to the auditorium and faced each other, neither wanting to leave the other.

"I should go…"

"Yeah me too…"

"Would it be too much to hug you?" Blaine bit his lip in anticipation.

Kurt nodded shyly and opened up his arms.

As soon as he felt Blaine's wrap around him, he clung tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Thank you, Blaine." He whispered.

"Anytime, Kurt."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Did I fix it? Is it still bold? I am not at all tech savvy. I'm sorry guys! Thank you to those who reviewed and followed and favorited! You guys are amazing and I love you!

Aural Intensity were going first in the competition. They were good… but not great. Kurt and Blaine ended up texting back and forth during the whole performance.

_They somehow knew who the judges were._

**Cheaters. Oh well. We're still going to beat them. And you all.**

Kurt giggled. _Oh yeah? Bring it on._

Blaine smirked. It was like they had been best friends forever.

**Who can resist cute boys in uniforms ;)**

Kurt looked over across the section and caught a glimpse of Blaine looking at his phone with a small blush.

_It is really hard…_

Kurt looked back up quickly trying to catch his reaction.

As Blaine read the text he smiled and looked over. Their eyes met and they just stared, not noticing that Aural Intensity had finished and left the stage.

**We're up next. Try not to drool too much.**

The Warblers all stood up and walked back stage.

_Good luck ;)_

It turns out the Warblers were fantastic! They started out with Teenage Dream, Kurt swore Blaine was looking right at him, then ended with Raise Your Glass. Kurt immediately stood up, clapping his hands wildly.

His team just glared at him, obviously still mad about earlier.

_You were amazing!_

_I mean you guys were. Not just you._

The New Directions went out on stage and were amazing as ever. Rachel and Finn sang yet another beautiful ballad and Mike and Brittany did a phenomenal dance routine as Artie and Santana sang with the group number. Kurt, having new found confidence, danced and sang his heart out. It did not go unnoticed.

Everyone in the audience stood up. Clapping and whooping.

"Go Kurt!"

Kurt looked over and smiled as he saw Blaine standing up in his chair waving.

This boy had to be an angel sent from heaven.

**I couldn't take my eyes off of you.**

Luckily there was a 15 minute intermission before they announced the winners.

The New Directions piled into their dressing room chatting excitedly about their performance.

"Finn we were outstanding!"

"Shut it Dwarf, we're totally going to win this thing because of Wheels and I." Artie high fived Santana.

Kurt wasn't paying attention to any of them though. He stood in the corner with his phone out, texting quickly.

_Where are you?_

**With the Warblers. Want to meet at the bar again?**

_See you there x_

Kurt looked up. None of them were paying attention to him. He quietly and swiftly snuck out of the room and headed for the snack bar.

Blaine was there. Arms open wide, walking towards him. They met in a tight embrace.

"Kurt, you were amazing up there!"

"I barely had anything though." He chuckled.

"Well. You still stole the show."

"What about you, mister?" Kurt pulled back and poked Blaine's chest. "I thought you would be good, but not that good."

Blaine blushed in return and looked up into Kurt's eyes. There was something so weird about this. He felt so amazing when he was with Kurt. He hadn't felt this way in so long. The butterflies were having a field day right now.

"We should probably get back." Kurt bit his lip. "I mean, we have to go and see who won after all."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. Feel free to send the "Congrats" flowers to Dalton."

Kurt snorted. "Okay yeah sure. What's your favorite flower? Loser-lilies?"

"That's not funny!"

They giggled and reluctantly forced themselves back to their respected group.

They were finally all called up onto the stage for the awards.

"3rd place goes to…Aural Intensity!"

They all cheered and grabbed their small trophy gratefully and headed off the stage, leaving the New Directions and the Warblers.

"Now remember. The winner gets to go to Nationals in New York."

Kurt smiled. He couldn't wait to go to New York. He'd known from a very young age that he wanted to go. He felt like he belonged there.

"Let's just get to it shall we? The winner of the Reginal show choir championship is…New Directions!"

The whole group roared excitedly. Mr. Schue grabbed the big trophy and held it up high and they all screamed "Nationals!"

Kurt celebrated with them. Hugging Quinn and jumping up and down with them.

Blaine smiled to himself as he watched them walk off the stage. He knew the Warblers probably weren't going to win. This was the first time they had competed in a really long time. But gosh was he so thankful they chose this year to do it.

Kurt tagged behind the group as the headed for the bus, remembering they had parked next to the Dalton one.

"Porcelain! You coming?" Santana shouted out to him.

"Yeah I am…"

The rest of the group stepped onto the bus.

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned around as he saw Blaine running towards him, the Warblers walking behind.

"Hey! I just wanted to congratulate you on your win."

Kurt smiled. "So ill be sending those loser-lilies after all hmm?"

"I guess so." Blaine paused. "I really hope this isn't the last time we see each other. I mean we live two hours away from each other."

"We can always…meet each other halfway?"

Blaine nodded then leaned in and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Get away from my brother!" Suddenly Finn was beside Kurt, pushing Blaine backwards.

"The fuck is your problem Finn? He wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"He's the competition. He's gunna pull a Jesse on you!"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about here Finn!"

Pretty soon both the New Directions and the Warblers were standing behind Kurt and Blaine, ready to fight if they needed to.

"Listen… I'm not trying to hurt Kurt. I promise. You guys won. We aren't competitors anymore."

"Kurt this is not a good decision. Take it from me. He will end up hurting you by throwing eggs at your head!" Rachel grabbed his arm but Kurt jerked away.

"Why do you all suddenly care now? You only notice me when I'm doing something I'm not supposed to! You guys never noticed when I snuck off to meet Blaine here but as soon as I miss a step, you're on my ass about how I'm going to make you lose the competition! I am so fucking sick of it."

"Dolphin why are you yelling…" Brittany was the first to speak.

Blaine bit his lip and held out his hand to Kurt.

"Kurt. Come on. We need to get going. Burt and mom are going to be waiting to hear about our win." Finn tugged on Kurt's sleeve.

Kurt looked back and forth between Blaine and Finn. Why did it feel like he had to choose? Why did it feel like a modern day Romeo and Juliet? He hoped it wouldn't end up like the play did.

Kurt turned and walked onto the bus, not saying a word or looking back at any of them. He sat at the very front, his hand touching his cheek where Blaine had kissed.

Blaine's jaw dropped as he watched Kurt and the rest of the New Directions board the bus.

Finn was the last one to load and turned to look at him with triumph.

How could Kurt do that? They were nothing but assholes to him. He knew it was too good to be true. Sighing, he got on his bus feeling very defeated. The Warblers tried to offer him comforting words but they weren't really working.

He sat in the back away from everyone and got out his phone.

_I'm sorry. I had to do what would make them happy and get them off my case. I still want to be your friend if you'll let me?_

Blaine could help the smile that formed on his face.

**I would love that Kurt xx**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys. So i'm going to try to write two chapters during the week and post them on the weekend. School is really tough this year but I don't want to desert this. I love you guys and all who reviewed and followed and favorited :) Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! And if you have any ideas of what you'd like to see happen, please let me know!

No one really said anything on the ride home. There were a few whispers and Rachel tried pepping everyone up by talking about how amazing they were going to be at Nationals but they were still a little shaken up over what had happened in the parking lot.

As soon as the bus stopped, Kurt rushed off of it and saw his dad waiting beside his car.

"Hey kiddo! We heard the big news!" He held out his arm for a hug but Kurt didn't return it.

"What's the matter bud? Ya'll are going to Nationals!"

"I know. I'm excited. Just exhausted, you know."

Finn walked over after giving everyone else a hug and Rachel a kiss.

"Kurt's just a little upset because he doesn't understand that we helped him out."

"Shut up Finn!"

"Woah! You two. In the car. Now." Burt's voice was firm. Carole patted the boys on the back as they got into the car.

"You wanna tell me what all this mess is? You're going New York! Why are yall fighting?"

"Kurt was sneaking off while we were there to be with this dude who was totally the competition and we just told the guy off. We weren't about to let him pull a Jesse and make us loose Nationals!"

"All I heard of that was Kurt sneaking to meet a boy. Kurt what is that about?!"

Kurt bit his lip, willing the tears not to fall. "Can we please talk about this when we get home?" His voice was soft and low, almost a whisper.

Carole looked back and gave him a sympathetic look, reaching around and patting Kurt's leg.

He was so very thankful to have Carole in their life.

"Okay, so want to explain this to me?" They were all currently sitting together in the living room.

"Dad… it wasn't anything. We just started talking and decided to be friends."

"Friends don't kiss each other!"

"Yall did what?!"

"Everybody calm down!" Carole finally spoke. "It doesn't seem like Kurt was doing anything wrong. They won. He met a friend. It seems like a pretty good day."

Kurt smiled slightly.

"I don't like the idea of you kissing on boys you've just met."

"Dad. He just kissed my cheek. There's a big difference." He blushed. "And Finn and the other New Directions had to ruin it by pushing him around!"

"Finn."

"Mom! He was going to hurt Kurt! I was trying to help!"

"I'm sure you were. But Kurt is old enough to know what he is doing. This is obviously a nice boy. Were they really hurting anyone?"

Finn shifted uncomfortably where he sat. "I guess not."

"Then I guess it's okay. And Kurt, I look forward to meeting him."

Kurt stood up and hugged Carole tight. "Thank you."

Burt huffed. "I still don't like the idea of boys being all over you. I don't want you getting your heart hurt."

"It's fine dad. We're just friends."

"Finn. I think you owe Kurt and apology." Carole looked at her son sternly.

"I'm sorry Kurt. But there's just something about him. The other guys don't like him either."

"Good thing you guys don't have to. Don't worry. I won't have him coming anywhere near you guys then." Kurt stormed up to his room.

He jumped on his bed and took out his phone.

_Are you busy?_

It took less than a minute for the reply.

**Never too busy for you.**

Kurt blushed and hit the call button. When Blaine answered he could hear faint music and yelling in the background.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Kurt. Can you not talk?"

"Yeah I can." The noise got fainter. "Sorry I'm in my dorm now. The Warblers are having a party over getting second place."

"That sounds like fun! But I thought you said you weren't busy."

"Well they're just getting wasted and jumping all over things so. I jump on things everyday anyways."

Kurt giggled. "Listen… I'm so sorry about what happened earlier. I just don't understand them sometimes."

"They don't seem like very nice people. I was little upset seeing you just go with them. But I understand."

Kurt sighed. "I don't think they're going to come around anytime soon."

Blaine lay down on his bed and looked up at ceiling. "As long as you want me here, I'll be here. I don't want to hold you back from anything."

"You're not. It's nice having someone actually…care."

Suddenly Kurt heard something smash in the background.

"Shit. Kurt I'm going to have to get off here. I think they've moved onto destroying things."

Kurt giggled. "I understand. I'll text you."

"I'd like that. Sweet dreams Kurt."

"Good night Blaine."

Kurt hung up and squealed happily. Things were finally looking up for Kurt Hummel.

The next day at school, he held his head high and smiled. Blaine had opened new doors for him. Before he got here, Blaine had texted him "Courage."

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side and heard a loud thunk as he was thrown against a locker.

He slid down to the floor and looked up to see a few of the hockey players walk off high fiving each other.

The familiar burn and sting was pulsing up and down his right side causing him to tear up a bit. And to top it all off, the late bell rang.

After the halls cleared, he stood up and straightened himself back up. Onto another shitty day.

As the clock stroke 3 he made his way over to the choir room. He had been dreading going the whole day. Who knows what Finn could have told them?

Right when he walked in, all eyes were on him.

"Hello Kurt." Rachel smiled slightly.

"Rachel." He sat down up at the top by himself.

Mr. Schue, feeling all the tension in the room, clapped his hands together to start the class.

"Hey guys. Now, let's get focused on what we're going to do for Nationals!"

Rachel argued all hour about what she'd like to sing, and different ideas she had for Finn. Nothing really productive.

When the bell rang, Kurt didn't immediately get up like everyone else had.

Artie wheeled over. "Hey Kurt?"

Kurt looked up. "Oh hey Artie. What's up?"

Artie folded his hands in his lap. "I just wanted to let you know that I don't agree with how Rachel and Finn are acting about you."

Kurt's face softened. He and Artie didn't talk very much but Artie was always very kind to him.

"I've got your back on this one bro. You need a little happiness." Artie smiled up at Kurt. "I'll also talk to some of the others. Maybe we can join forces or something."

Kurt chuckled. "Thanks Artie. That means a lot to me."

Artie held out his fist and Kurt bumped it in return.

When Kurt got home he noticed no one was home yet. Of course Finn didn't bother to tell him where he was and how long he'd be.

He fell down onto his bed and took out some homework. As he finished the last problem of his Algebra 2, his phone started to ring. He smiled as Blaine's name flashed across the screen.

"Why hello there Mr. Anderson."

"Mr. Anderson would be my father." Blaine tried to make it playful but Kurt could hear something weird in his voice.

"Sorry, Any particular reason for this very early phone call?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice." Kurt blushed and giggled. "And to ask what you were doing this weekend?"

He bit his lip, was Blaine asking him out? "Probably nothing. Sometimes I go shopping with Mercedes but that's probably a no go now."

"I'm going to be staying with my parents this weekend because we're out Monday and they are only about 45 minutes away from Lima. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"Yes!" Maybe he answered a little too eager. "I mean, that would be pretty cool. Carole really wants to have you over for dinner."

"Cool! I only have a few classes in the morning Friday so I'll be heading out early. Ill text you when I get there and we can discuss our plans further!"

"Sounds great! I can't wait. I miss you."

It was Blaine's turn to blush. "I've missed you too Kurt. Take care beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So I know I said I wouldn't update until this weekend, but I already had this completed and I felt bad keeping it from you guys! Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited this! You all mean the world to me. Please let me know what you would like to see happen, maybe a few little prompts. Cause I'm not really sure where this is going at the moment. Follow me on tumblr if you haven't already! Enjoy!

Kurt counted down the days until Friday. He just couldn't wait to see Blaine's beautiful face again.

Yeah he was falling hard. There was no denying that. They would text all day and talk to each other on the phone every night before they went to bed. They talked about nothing and everything. It felt amazing having someone there who wouldn't judge him. Someone he could talk to about anything.

He still hadn't talked about his biggest problem though. The bullying. He mentioned that he didn't have the greatest time but not to the extent of it.

He woke up and looked at the calendar. Friday! Finally! He scrambled around and put together his favorite outfit. He had to look good. Well he always looked good, but he needed to look ecen better.

He ran downstairs and grabbed an apple and kissed his dad's cheek.

"Someone's in a good mood today. What's up bud?" Burt looked over at Kurt, confused.

"Blaine's going to be in town this weekend!"

"Ah yes!" Carole handed him some orange juice. "You remembered to invite him over for dinner tonight right?"

Kurt nodded. "Definitely."

Finn came down and yawned. "How are you always so up and ready at this time? I barely had time to throw pants on."

Kurt just rolled his eyes. They still weren't on good terms but at least they were speaking a little bit.

"Just hurry up. We need to get to school. Gosh this clock is so slow."

Burt smiled, watching his son being so bouncy. There was something about this Blaine that made Kurt feel this way. He loved it.

"Alright alright!" Finn shoved some toast in his mouth. "Let's go."

Time went by slowly for Kurt. Mostly because he would check the clock every 5 minutes. Why were they even doing anything today? No one likes to do things on Friday. He even thought about skipping Glee so he could be home early.

At lunch he finally received a text from Blaine.

**Hey! Half days are awesome. Heading out now. Can't wait to see your lovely face!**

_It's not that lovely, but thanks anyways. Look forward to seeing you're gorgeous eyes…_

Okay so he deleted that last part.

_Look forward to seeing you._

"Kurt who are you texting?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah you haven't paid attention to anything we've said." Tina chimed in.

"Yo peeps, it's not like it's any of yalls business. He's not asking who you're talking to." Artie smiled over at Kurt.

Kurt grinned back and put his phone in his pocket. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Are you talking with that Blaine kid still?"

"Actually yes Finn. I am. He's also coming for dinner tonight. And you'll just have to fucking deal with it because he actually makes me happy. Sorry that's not good enough for you." He pushed his tray away from him and stormed off.

Okay so he might be acting a little over the top, but this was his Blaine they were talking about.

Crap not his Blaine. Just Blaine. His best friend Blaine.

Kurt looked both ways before walking into the hallway. 'I guess I could just go hang out in my next class until lunch is over.'

He went to his locker and exchanged his French for his Math book.

"Hey fairy, what are you doing out here so early?"

"Not trying to get away from us are you?"

Kurt was not in the mood to deal with these Neanderthals today. "Please just leave me alone."

"Please just leave me alone!" One of them mimicked back.

"I'm serious! Go back to the cafeteria and hang with the rest of your pea brained jock friends."

"We don't like your attitude Hummel. Gunna need you to keep that in check." They cracked their knuckles and came closer until Kurt was trapped against his locker.

His phone just had to go off in that second.

One of the guys grabbed it out of his hand. "Oh who is this? Your little boyfriend?"

"Give that back!" Kurt reached out for it but the other boy grabbed his wrist tightly.

"'Hey darling!" He spat out like venom. "How is school? This car ride is so boring. We should stay up all night.'" He read aloud.

Kurt struggled against the guys grip. "Stop that! Give it back!"

He scrolled through Kurt's phone. "This is so sick Hummel. Haven't you learned that this stuff will get you in trouble?" He smashed it against a locker, breaking the screen.

"No!" Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "You fucking assholes! Why would you do that?"

"Whatever Hummel. You deserve it."

The jock holding Kurt's wrist let go, but his hand was imprinted against it. The bruising was already starting to show.

They high-fived and walked off leaving Kurt's broken phone inside the locker.

Kurt grabbed his phone and tried pressing some buttons but nothing seemed to work. The phone was a goner.

"Shit! Fucking shit!"

He looked around. Of course no one was there to see anything. He grabbed his jacket to cover up the new bruise and hurried out to his car. There was no way he was going to stay here any longer.

He couldn't help the tears that fell as he drove home. Never had he been happier to not have his parents home.

He wiped the tears from his cheeks and took a deep breath. He could always start early on dinner. After all, everything needed to be perfect.

He took off his jacket, put his apron on and went to work.

Kurt danced to music from the radio as he cooked, but stopped as soon as he heard the door bell. It was a little after 4 which meant Finn should be getting home soon. He groaned and went to answer.

"Finn did you forget your key again?" He opened the door and was surprised to find that pair of big hazel eyes he dreamed of every night. "Blaine! What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm sorry; I can leave if you want. I just… you never texted me back and I got a little worried." He mumbled a little on the last part. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Kurt smiled. "I'm fine! I'm just really clumsy and I dropped my phone and it broke."

"Okay good! Not about your phone I mean." He bit his lip.

"But since you're here, do you want to come in?"

Blaine nodded and walked in. "Smells amazing in here!"

"Mmm. I know." Kurt walked back into the kitchen and continued cooking.

"Do you need any help?"

"But you're the guest! I don't think guest are allowed to cook." He smirked.

"Fine. Then I'll just sit here and watch you."

"Okay creep. I guess you can help." Blaine giggled. "Come on in and grab a spoon."

10 minutes into it, they had both gotten themselves covered in bits of food. Blaine had never really cooked a big dinner before and tended to be all over the place with excitement.

"Blaine you are so lucky I'm wearing an apron. If you get food on my clothes, I will not be afraid to smack down."

Blaine barked out a laugh. "Yeah, okay." He poked his finger into the cookie dough and smeared it on Kurt's cheek.

"Blaine!"

"Shh. It's okay. Here, let me get it." He cupped his other cheek, holding him in place, and leaned in.

Kurt's breath hitched and his eyes fluttered shut.

Blaine pressed his tongue against Kurt's cheek and slowly licked upward.

Kurt whimpered. "Blaine…"

"Kurt I'm home- dude what the hell!"

Blaine jerked back and blushed, embarrassed. Kurt turned and glared at Finn.

"I'll just um…go finish my homework. Don't let Burt or mom catch you guys." He looked at Blaine and narrowed his eyes.

"Finn leave. Now!" Kurt couldn't help the shake in his voice. Finn hurried up to his room.

Awkward silence fell over the two of them. Blaine coughed a bit and looked away. "I'm sorry. That wasn't appropriate. I shouldn't have done that. I can leave if I-"

Kurt bit his lip. "No it was fine! Stay! I mean… the cookie dough is off now right? Mission accomplished."

Blaine looked up at him and smiled. "You're cute when you blush."

Kurt giggled nervously. "We should probably get back to dinner. Dad and Carole will be here soon."

Blaine nodded and followed Kurt back into the kitchen, smiling to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: A huge thank you to those who reviewed, favorited and followed! Remember to tell me anything you'd like to see and follow me on tumblr! :D

At 5 o'clock they had the cookies in the oven and the lasagna cooling off.

"Well. I think we deserve a little break don't you?" Kurt took off his mitt and apron off.

Blaine's eyes widened at the bruise they had formed around Kurt's wrist. "Kurt what the hell is that?"

Kurt had completely forgotten about it. 'Shit!' "Oh um. Sprained it when I dropped my phone."

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "Kurt you're lying to me. What happened?"

Kurt looked down at his wrist, it was a little swollen and had a very off color. If you were at the right angle, you could see the faint outline of fingers.

"Nothing. I told you earlier, I'm clumsy."

"Okay so if it's sprained then we should go to the doctor."

"No we shouldn't!"

"Kurt this is ridiculous!"

"Blaine it's fine! I promise! Just leave well enough alone!"

"Not until you explain this to me!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand to examine his wrist.

The door opened in the living room. "Boy's we're home!"

"Can we please talk about this later?" Kurt lowered his voice. Blaine nodded and pulled away.

Burt and Carole walked in. "Oh, you must be Blaine right? I'm Carole!" She held out her hand and Blaine shook it. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Hudson."

"Just call me Carole sweetie."

Kurt smiled and stood beside Blaine. "Dad this is Blaine."

Burt looked him up and down. "This your boyfriend?"

Kurt and Blaine immediately looked at each other.

"Uh no. He's just my best friend."

"Oh. Well in that case, nice to meet you Blaine."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Hummel."

"You can call me Burt kid. Any friend of my son is alright with me. Now I am starving! When is dinner?"

"Around 20 minutes. So you guys can go clean up and Blaine and I will get the table all set!"

Burt and Carole walked out and Kurt looked over at Blaine again.

"Well. Now you've met my parents. Hope we haven't scared you off yet. I'm sure we will at dinner though."

"Kurt. It's fine. I love your family. Even Finn seems like a good guy. But you are not getting away that easily. We will talk later." He nudged him and turned around. "So let us set the table!"

Everyone sat down at the table and Finn just dug right in. "Gosh Kurt this is so good!"

"Actually Blaine did most of the work on that. Of course I supervised." He winked over at Blaine.

Finn didn't say anything in return.

"Well you guys did a wonderful job. I may just throw in the towel and let you two take over!" Carole giggled.

Kurt giggled and squeezed Blaine's arm gently.

"So, Blaine. You sure you guys aren't together?"

"Uh yes sir." Blaine blushed quite a bit.

"There a reason why?"

"Uh no sir! I mean, I wouldn't- He's amazing! It'd be awesome. But we haven't really-" He rambled.

"Dad, stop! This is embarrassing." Kurt reached under the table and rests his hand on Blaine's thigh.

"I'm just curious! There is nothing wrong with that! Y'all can tell me stuff."

"Oh Burt leave the boys alone and finish your dinner."

Kurt mouthed a 'Thank you' to Carole before finishing up their meal.

"How about you boys go ahead and go up to your room and we will do the dishes. It's the least we can do."

"Oh thank you Carole! Come on Blaine!" He grabbed Blaine's hand and drug him upstairs.

As soon as he shut the door, he sighed in relief.

"I'm surprised you didn't up and leave. I'm really sorry about them. Well, my dad mostly."

"Hey. No problem. It's really nice seeing your dad be so okay and open about all this stuff."

Kurt bit his lip and sat down on his bed. "I'm sorry. I know you're dad isn't exactly…"

"You don't have to be nice about it. He's a dick." Blaine had to admit, he hadn't exactly told Kurt how bad it was. "But oh well. I don't have too much longer with him." He lay down next to Kurt.

"Do you need to leave anytime soon?" He looked down at Blaine.

"Eh. I really don't care. Throw me out when you get tired of me."

"So you're going to live here now?" They both grinned.

"I don't see a problem with it." He reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand. "You don't think this is weird do you?"

"Not at all." He scooted down until he was lying next to Blaine on his side, their joined hands in the middle.

"This is really nice."

Kurt giggled and snuggled up closer.

"I agree. Where were you at Christmas time?"

"Apparently not where I should've been."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat. What was going on? "Well. We're here now right?"

"So we have next Christmas to cuddle." Blaine smiled and leaned in a little more.

"That's quite a ways away. You actually want to hang around that long?"

"I will be here." He stroked his thumb across Kurt's knuckles. "For as long as you want me to be here."

Kurt bit his lip and giggled nervously. "Good then." He also leaned in.

They were so close; Kurt could feel Blaine breathe softly against him. Either of them could just move in a little more and their lips would be touching.

Blaine looked down at Kurt's lips. "I hope I'm not… overstepping anything."

"Not at all…"

"So you wouldn't mind if I just-"

Slowly, their lips brushed. It was very light, both of them being extremely careful.

"Kurt!" Finn banged on the door. "What are you guys doing?"

They pulled apart quickly. Kurt growled, got up and opened the door. "Just what the hell do you want Finn."

"Just seeing what you guys were up to. I'm bored and I keep losing on level 5."

Blaine sat up and looked down at his lap. Of course they were interrupted.

"Well I can't really help you with that."

Finn looked over Kurt's shoulder. "What are you guys up to?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Kurt." Blaine spoke up. "Be nice. He's not doing anything wrong."

Finn pursed his lips.

"Okay, I'm sorry Finn but, we're kind of busy."

Finn's eyebrows rose. "Oh. That kind of busy?"

"Yes Finn. That kind of busy. Is that a problem?"

Finn looked over at Blaine. Blaine looked so uncomfortable. He wouldn't look up at either of them.

"You really like him don't you Kurt?"

Kurt's expression softened. He really did. He loved having Blaine around. He loved the feeling he had when he was around or spoke to him. And when their lips touched, he finally understood all those love songs on the radio.

"Yeah, I really do. And I know you aren't really happy about it but, just trust me okay? Support me. You're my brother."

Blaine looked up; his eyes wide and grinning.

Finn smiled slightly. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry for acting like such a douche to you. And Blaine. I'll leave you guys to all your business. I can watch a movie or something."

"Thank you Finn." Kurt watched and made sure Finn got back to his room then shut the door back.

"Well that was very nice of him. And you Kurt, for forgiving him."

Kurt shrugged. "One of my better moments." He giggled.

"So. Where were we?"

"Blaine, this is all very new to me. I don't normally go around kissing guys I've only known for a little while."

"But I thought we were really good friends?"

Kurt bit his lip. "We are friends and I really like the idea of kissing you. You aren't just...using me for anything are you? You aren't just in this for one thing then just up and leave?"

Blaine's face fell. "Is that what you think I'm doing? Kurt, you're amazing. You're beautiful. I don't want to hurt you."

Kurt blushed. "You've done so much for me in this past week. Much more than any of my other friends."

Blaine grinned. "So you wont mind if I...kissed you again?"

Kurt shook his head and leaned in, crashing their lips together. Both of them gasped at the intensity of it, their lips moving together perfectly.

After a moment, they pulled back reluctantly. Their faces still very close to one another.

"Wow…" Blaine breathed.

"That was amazing." Kurt's thumb brushed Blaine's cheek bone and he giggled.

"You know, I could really get used to this."

"Me too."

Blaine glanced up at the clock. "It's getting pretty late. I wish I could stay, but I didn't bring anything else to wear."

"You could always were something of mine. I mean, unless you really need to go."

Blaine thought for a moment. "I guess they could deal with not having me there for one night."

Kurt got up and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a shirt. "Here. They may be a little long but they should work."

Blaine grabbed them. "Thank you. You really are amazing." He kissed him and walked into the bathroom

Yeah, Kurt could definitely get used to this.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been such a long time! My best friend ended up staying the whole weekend with me so I didnt have time to write. So Sunday and all day today I sat my butt down and wrote this for yall. It was supposed to be just a filler but ended up being the longest chapter i've written so far. I hope everyone had a good weekend! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! Follow me on Tumblr and please let me know little things you'd like to see! I have no idea where this is going!

Blaine walked out of the bathroom and smiled. Kurt was lying down on the bed on his side without covers on. He let his eyes roam over the dips and curves of Kurt's body. Damn he was perfect.

Kurt turned over and smiled. "Just going to stare at me all night?"

"Maybe. That a problem?" He smirked and lay down next to Kurt. They snuggled up close immediately and kissed softly.

"So, I imagine your dad is going to be pretty happy about this."

Kurt giggled. "Yeah I hope so. I'm not sure about everyone else. I hope Finn didn't go and tell Rachel. Neither of them can keep their big mouths shut."

Blaine let his finger tips trace down Kurt's arms to his wrist.

"You know, you told me you'd tell me about this later."

Kurt froze. Fuck. He didn't want to tell him about it yet. He didn't want to ruin this whole night with his problems.

"Blaine-"

"Stop. You've put this off for a while but I really want to know."

"I don't want you to freak out."

Blaine didn't respond. A million different scenarios running through his head.

"You know how I told you about McKinley not being very gay friendly?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well. I had a little run in with some bullies this morning. They uh… didn't like how we were texting and they broke my phone. One of them held me back by my arm and that's how I got this."

Blaine's fist clenched in anger. "What? Kurt you can't let them do that! You need to tell someone!"

"Tell who? No one saw it. I can't prove it. Plus no one fucking there cares anyways."

"You shouldn't have to deal with that! Gosh Kurt how long has it been this bad?"

"It's normally not like that. Don't worry. It's just a few slurs thrown around and some shoves. Plus I shouldn't have been openly texting like that."

"Kurt none of this is your fault." He grabbed Kurt's hands. "Don't let them make you think that way. They are just ignorant assholes who can't stand how amazing and beautiful you are. You need to tell someone. Tell your dad. This can't go on."

"Look. I'll think about it okay? Let me decide and do this for myself."

Blaine huffed. "Fine. But I'm here if you need me. I'd drop anything for you.

Kurt smiled. "How did I get so lucky?" He nuzzled his face into Blaine's chest.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they pulled away from each other.

"Come in!" Kurt tried not to sound too annoyed.

"Hey guys. I was just seeing if Blaine was staying."

"Oh! Yes s- Burt., I'd like to if that isn't a problem."

"Nah. You've already got your pajamas on anyways. Just no funny business."

"Dad! No! That's not-we're not-"

"I know! I'm just looking out for you! I'll leave you guys alone now!" Burt shook his head. "Goodnight Blaine. Goodnight Kurt."

"Night dad! I'll make breakfast in the morning so tell Carole not to bother waking up early."

"Will do son." He smiled and walked out, leaving the door cracked a little.

Kurt laughed slightly. "Well, something tells me he doesn't really believe me."

"I wouldn't either after that amazing kiss we just had."

Kurt smacked Blaine playfully against his arm and settled down against his chest again.

"Goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight darling."

Blaine let his hands run up and down Kurt's back until both of them fell asleep.

Blaine woke up the next morning to find himself in bed alone. He looked around and smiled. That's right; he was in Kurt's bed. He buried his face in the sheets and took a big breath.

He finally forced himself to get up and walk downstairs where he was met with the smell of pancakes.

Kurt turned and grinned. "Good morning sleepy head! Do you want two pancakes or three?"

"Two is fine." He sat down at the table and yawned.

"You and Finn are not morning people at all are you?"

Blaine shook his head.

Kurt giggled and kissed his temple and set down a plate of pancakes. "Enjoy darling."

Finn rushed down the stairs. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Relax t-rex, we haven't run out of any. Dad and Carole aren't even up yet."

"Oh." Finn sat down next to Blaine and Kurt put a plate of four in front of him. "Be sure to finish those before you ask for more Finn."

Finn nodded and began stuffing his face.

Kurt walked upstairs and woke up his parents and they all got to eat breakfast together. Kurt had to admit that it was nice having Blaine so accepted even when they just knew him as Kurt's friend.

Kurt reached under the table and placed his hand on Blaine's thigh. It was very simple, but it made everything feel so intimate.

He looked over at Blaine, watching him crinkle his nose as he laughed about something his Dad must have said. Gosh he was so beautiful.

Blaine glanced over and caught Kurt staring. He smiled from ear to ear and it made Kurt's whole body melt.

They didn't notice that it had gotten really quiet, everyone looking at them with confused expressions.

"Uh guys? I know you guys are like in love and stuff but don't leave us out." Finn set down his fork into his now empty plate.

"Finn we're not in love! We haven't known each other long enough!"

"Damn right." Burt scoffed.

"But... we might be uh…" He bit his lip. They never talked about what they were. Just because they kissed doesn't mean they were automatically boyfriends right? They hadn't been on a date to be 'dating'.

"Humping like rabbits?"

"Finn I will castrate you!"

"What! You said you were busy!"

"Kurt! Finn! Quiet! Now what the hell is all this about?" Burt looked back and forth between the three of them.

"Sir I-" Blaine began.

"Blaine and I are together." He blurted out. There. That wasn't so bad. "We got together last night."

Blaine's breath sped up and his palms got sweaty. What if Burt for some reason didn't accept them together? What if he somehow got to talking to his dad and let slip about he and Kurt.

Burt narrowed his eyes at Blaine. "You pressure him into doing things last night?"

"No sir! We didn't do anything like that! Clothes on! All night! Nothing- "

"Thought I told you to call me Burt, kid." His expression soften. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Look I may be dumb but I'm not stupid. I knew what was going on. Even when you two didn't. A parental gift I guess. I don't want you guys to hide anything from me. I like to think I'm a really cool dad. I'm not sure how I feel about you having your boyfriend sleep over though. We need to discuss all that later."

Blaine smiled, tears building in his eyes. Why couldn't his father be like Burt? "We won't keep anything from you. Promise."

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm sorry dad... It was very unexpected."

"Not to me. Are you guys going to keep this a secret from anyone else?"

"Yeah I don't think the New Directions are going to be too happy about this."

Kurt shrugged. "You got over it, Finn. They will too."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Kurt noticed it. "I think we are going to finish getting ready and see what the day has in store for us."

"Alright we will clean up here. Thanks again for cooking for us." Carole kissed Kurt's cheek and hugged Blaine and let them go back upstairs.

Kurt shut the door behind them and turned to Blaine. "Do you want to keep it a secret?"

"No! I don't want to have to hide my relationship with you! I want to shout from the rooftops that you're mine! But, I can't tell my parents like you can. I don't know, It's just not fair."

Kurt hugged him and sighed. "It's okay. We do not have to let your parents know about me. Not until you're ready."

Blaine smiled and nuzzled his head into the crook of Kurt's neck. "Thank you. Now about the New Directions. Maybe you can sing it to them?"

Kurt barked out a laughed. "Sing it? That's the first thing you think of?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well pardon me for thinking they are your glee club." He leaned in and chastely kissed Kurt.

"It's not a bad idea. I'll think about it. Now," He pulled away. "You should probably go and talk to your parents. You did come down for them after all."

"But I want to hang out with you."

"They're your parents Blaine. You can't neglect them or they won't let you out next time you're down."

Blaine pouted. "Fine." He took out his phone and dialed his parents home phone. Kurt figured he would like some privacy, so he grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom.

"Blaine? Where are you at sweetie?" His mom answered. What a shock.

"Just at a friends house. I'm sorry I didn't come home last night. I ended up falling asleep right after we had dinner."

"You know you should've called and let us know."

Blaine huffed. "I'm sorry mom."

"Well are you actually going to come and hang out with us or are you going to be MIA this whole weekend?"

"Depends. What are we doing?"

His mother sighed into the phone. "We can go out for lunch later. Maybe go shopping."

Blaine lifted his head, hearing the faint sound of singing coming from the bathroom. Kurt was singing. And it was beautiful.

"That's great mom. Sure. I got to go. Bye." He hung up and stood by the door. He knew he must look like the ultimate creeper, but Kurt's voice just drew him in. He smiled the entire time.

When he heard the water turn off, he jerked away from the door. Maybe he should hurry up and change.

"It's a shame." Kurt popped up behind him when he was done. "I really liked seeing you in my clothes."

Blaine turned and chuckled. "Well, I'm sure it's not the last time. I have to head over to my house. My mom really wants us to go to lunch or something."

Kurt's face fell. He knew Blaine couldn't stay forever but that didn't stop it from hurting a little.

"Well, I'm glad we got to hang out when we could."

"We can go do something tomorrow or maybe Monday after you get out of school and before I head out."

Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Blaine kissed his cheek and pulled away, grabbing his bag. Kurt walked Blaine down to the door.

"You can text me or call me anytime you know. I'll just be here."

Blaine chuckled. "I know darling. I got to go now or I won't ever leave."

"Not a problem with me." Kurt fluttered his lashes playfully.

Blaine grinned. "Bye darling."

Kurt watched him until Blaine's car was no longer visible. He sighed and shut the door.

"So you guys are pretty close huh?"

Kurt glanced behind him to see his dad standing there with his hands in his pocket.

"Uh yeah. I mean, were best friends."

"I know you don't just let people in your life. But when you do, you tend to cling and get your heart broken in the end. I don't want to see that happening between you two."

"Me either. But I don't think it will."

"Well if you're sure. I like him but I'm not afraid to break out my shotgun on him."

"Dad you don't even own one."

"Yeah well I can go and get one if I feel the need to."

Kurt laughed. "Thank you."

"What for bud?"

"For being you." He hugged Burt tightly then headed upstairs, Blaine's advice on telling the New Directions running through his head.

Sing it to them huh?

He knocked on Finn's door. "Finn are you busy?"

Finn opened his door. "No. What's up dude?"

"I need you to help me pick out a song to sing for the club on Monday."

Finn looked confused for a moment, but quickly nodded and let him in.


	7. Chapter 7

An: Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing, following and favoriting! You are all so awesome! I'm not really sure where i'm going with all this so please let me know what yall want to see happen! It would mean a lot to me! This is more of a filler chapter but I hope yall like it :)

Blaine ended up not coming over again on Sunday. Apparently his mother wanted to introduce him to some of her new friends and their daughters. This of course making them both giggle.

**What if I just yelled out IM GAY. I DON'T LIKE VAGINA.**

_I would probably send you to the hospital._

**:( I'm just saying. I don't know if I can deal with all these girls. I've made up so many damn excuses.**

_I'm sorry. Why don't you just tell your mom you can't have a relationship right now?_

**I don't know. It's just hard. This is hard.**

Kurt worried his bottom lip.

_Do you not want to do this then?_

**No! That's not what I meant at all! I like you too much. I wish they would just accept me.**

_There's nothing you really can do honey. They'll come around at their own pace, or they miss out on such an amazing young man._

**You always know just what to say. I love it.**

_That's what I'm here for!_

**Shit gotta go. We're having tea in the garden! (Cue accent)**

_Wish I was there with you. Have fun xx_

**I'll try xo**

And that was the last time they spoke. Kurt figured he was just really busy with his parents. It was his last full day here.

But he didn't text him that night before bed either.

Kurt tried to not to let it get to him. He fell asleep thinking about all the different scenarios that could have happened.

The next morning he woke up, got ready and checked his phone. He was surprised to see Blaine actually responded.

**Hey! I'm sorry! I got really busy and didn't have any time to myself. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you again.**

They probably wouldn't be able to see each other again till this next weekend. He grabbed his bag and keys and headed downstairs.

"Come on Finn! We're going to be late!"

Finn ran down at the last minute and jumped into the car. "You still going to sing in Glee today?"

Kurt sighed. "I guess I should. I worked on it quite a bit."

"Don't back down dude! I think it's a great idea!"

He raised his eyebrow at Finn. Something was going on but he wasn't sure what.

His day went by extremely slow. He hated Mondays. But then again, who doesn't?

"You're looking a little brighter today." Mercedes appeared beside him.

"I feel really good today actually." He smiled. "It's been a really boring day but… I don't know."

"Well whatever it is, I love it. I haven't seen you this happy in a really long time."

Kurt grinned and linked their arms together and they walked into the choir room.

The others were already there and chatting away about who knows what.

As soon as the bell rang Kurt went to the front of the class.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat and everyone looked up to him.

"I'd like to take a minute to talk to you guys about something. Now I know you haven't been too happy with me since we went to Reginals. Well, some of you. Other have actually opened their eyes and come to talk to me." Artie and Finn smiled.

"But I'd like to sing a little song to share my feelings about this whole thing. Hit it." He pointed at Brad.

_If time was still the sun would never, never find us_

_We could light up the sky tonight_

_I would see the world through your eyes_

_And leave it all behind_

Finn grinned and took out his phone.

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright, be alright_

Blaine looked through the window of the choir room and saw the small signal from Finn before walking in and adding his voice into the mix.

**_We're chasing stars to lose our shadows_**

**_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_**

Kurt turned around eyes wide and Blaine just smiled.

**_So wont you fly, fly, fly with me_**

The song ended and Kurt threw his arms around Blaine. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard you were going to be singing today and I thought I'd take a listen. Maybe join in a bit. Let me tell you, you are amazing."

"SPY! Kurt you're dating him?"

"Yes Rachel. I am. I know you don't like it or him but… it's not your life."

Rachel bit her lip and looked away.

"Well finally lady lips is getting some action." Santana smirked.

"I'm really glad you have another Dolphin to play with." Brittany smiled.

"Dolphin?" Blaine looked over at him, confused. "I'll tell you eventually."

Finn walked over to Rachel. "It's really un-cool that you're acting this way towards Kurt. Can't you just let him be happy? You don't see him every day at home like I do. He smiles more."

Tears started to build up in Kurt's eyes. Finn might be really dumb, but he really was the best brother Kurt could ever ask for.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Rachel started. "I know you're really happy. I just don't want you to end up hurt like I did when I dated Jesse."

"Good thing he's not Jesse and I'm not you then."

"Preach." Artie lifted his hand in praise and Kurt giggled.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and intertwined their fingers. "You want to head out with me? I have to leave soon."

Kurt looked to Mr Schue. "Is it okay if I leave early?"

Mr Schue nodded. "Go ahead. We're not doing anything too important today."

Kurt jumped excitedly and started walking out with Blaine.

"You can take my car Finn!"

"Awesome!"

The choir doors shut behind them.

"You're friends are uh… different."

Kurt giggled. "They took it better than I thought they would, especially after last Saturday."

They looked at each other longingly. Both of them wanting to just lean in.

"We should probably hurry and get to the car. I don't like to be here longer than I have to be."

Blaine nodded and they walked hand in hand out to the car.

"Hummel! What'd we tell you about bringing your gayness around here?"

"Just go to the car." Kurt whispered and pushed Blaine towards it.

"Hey we're talking to you!"

"Well I'm not talking to you!"

"That your boyfriend?"

"Yes now leave us alone."

Blaine grabbed pulled Kurt with him.

"That's right! Have your little fairy friend protect you."

"Damn Hummel you are a girl. You can't even face us yourself!"

Blaine turned around angry. "Leave us the fuck alone before I make you!"

"Oh we're so scared!"

"Blaine, come on! They aren't worth it!"

"You'd be wise to listen to your butt buddy."

Blaine went to swing at him but Kurt pulled him back. "Stop it! Just come on!"

Blaine stormed off to his car, slamming the door as he got in.

"Blaine don't listen to them. They're just idiots. I don't- Oh!" He was cut off when Blaine grabbed his face and pulled him into a rough searing kiss.

Kurt moaned and Blaine just swallowed it, his tongue exploring and dominating Kurt's mouth.

"Blaine, Blaine." Blaine began kissing down Kurt's neck, sucking violently at one particular spot, making Kurt go crazy.

Kurt's hands flew up into Blaine's hair and tugged. "Fuck Blaine… we can't do this. We need to cool off."

Blaine bit down and Kurt yelped. "Yes!" Blaine chuckled and kissed him. "I'm sorry darling I just… got so angry."

"Well I loved it." Kurt blushed. "A lot. I may need to turn the air conditioner on full blast and think of Rachel's nasty animal sweaters."

Blaine bit his lip to keep from laughing too loud. "I feel very flattered." He started the car. "So where to darling?"

"Well I need to be back at school before 10. So we have a few hours to blow."

Kurt raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh you have quite the dirty mind Kurt."

"You thought of it too!"

"You're amazing."

Kurt shook his head.

"We should go to the park."

"What are you five?"

Blaine giggled. "I'm five and three quarters!"

"So, the park huh? Will you push me on the swings?"

Blaine chuckled and squeezed his hand. "Of course I will."

"Good. Good."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey guys. I'm so sorry about the wait. I've got a major case of writers block. So yall need to tell me what you want to see happen! Thank you to those who favorited, reviewed, and followed. You all are the reason I keep going. Follow me on tumblr :)

Blaine parked in the library parking lot and they walked over to the park. Kurt immediately ran to the swings.

"What's up with you and swings darling?"

"My mother used to always push me on the swings. It was relaxing."

Blaine smiled, went behind him and started pushing.

"I still come here sometimes just to swing and think."

"I bet she was an amazing woman."

"She was. She would've really liked you. As soon as we met, she would've been pestering me about us getting together."

Blaine laughed and pushed him higher, and Kurt laughed and hung on tight.

"Sounds like your dad."

Kurt put his feet down on the ground and slowed down. "Yeah he's pretty out there isn't he?" Kurt looked around quickly and tilted his head back and puckered his lips.

Blaine raised his eyebrow. "Yes darling?"

"Kiss me."

"I'd be glad too." He leaned down and kissed Kurt softly. Kurt smiled against his lips.

"You're perfect."

"You're perfect."

"So we're perfect together." Kurt sang and Blaine shook his head and chuckled.

"It's getting a little late. Do you want to go get something to eat before I take you home and get back?"

"That sounds nice honey!" He got up. "Race you to the car?"

"You're on!"

Kurt ended up winning, so he got to choose the place they ate. They grabbed some sandwiches from Panera and headed back to Kurt's house.

"You know, one day I should go up and visit you at Dalton."

"That would actually be really cool. I'm sure my friends would love you."

Kurt grinned and snuggled close to him on the couch.

"Do you come down a lot on the weekends?"

"Not too much. Two hours is a lot to come down every week."

"Hmm. Good to know."

"Hey boys!" Burt walked in. "How are ya'll doing?"

"Good. Blaine has to leave soon so we were just finishing up dinner."

"Hate to see you go buddy. It's been nice having you around."

Blaine looked up at him in disbelief. "We'll I hope to be around more often."

"I'm holding you to that." Burt smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine's cheek. "Looks like you're already part of the family."

"Makes it harder knowing I have to go."

Kurt groaned. "Fuck. Okay."

Blaine got up and stretched then felt Kurt's arms tighten around his waist. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders in a loving embrace.

"I'll see you soon alright darling?" He kissed his forehead.

"Alright honey." He walked Blaine to the door and watched him leave for the second time. It still wasn't easy.

Their one month anniversary rolled around and they hadn't been able to see each other off skype. Sure they talked every day but it wasn't the same.

Kurt bit his cheek as he picked out clothes for the day. It was Friday and their anniversary fell on a Sunday.

He looked over at the clock and cursed under his breath. How on earth was he running late?

Fuck it. It's Friday and he is missing his boyfriend. He grabbed a suitcase and packed some clothes and grabbed his keys.

"Hey dad, I'm going to drive up to see Blaine this weekend for our Anniversary."

"Kurt you have school today!"

"I know! I'll leave after. I'll get there about 6."

"Please don't get yourself hurt. I don't want to have to come get you."

"I know dad. It'll be fine. Come on Finn!"

Finn ran down. "I'm here! I'm sorry!" He pulled his jacket on him and walked out.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Guess we're leaving now."

"Alright bud. I'll see you. Tell Blaine hey for me!"

"I will!" He ran out and jumped in the car. "Okay, Finn. I'm going to drop you off at school then I'm going on a little trip."

"Wait what? You're skipping school?"

"Yes. Don't tell dad. He thinks I'm going after school. But I want to be there when Blaine gets out of classes."

"Oh… Dalton huh? I guess I can keep my mouth shut. For a price of course."

"We will talk about payment at another time." He pulled into the school parking lot. "I'll see you Sunday night."

"Alright. Tell Blaine he needs to come down again sometime. He can join the guys in a game of Halo or something."

"If he comes, it's for me."

Finn started laughing.

"Oh shut up Finn! Not like that!" He rolled his eyes. "Goodbye!"

They waved goodbye and he headed off to Westerville in search of Dalton Academy.

Once he arrived he walked up to the front desk.

"Uh Hi! I'm here to see a Blaine Anderson?"

The old woman looked up. "And who is asking?"

"I'm his… friend."

"You know there are classes going on right now."

"Oh… well is there any way you could tell me where his dorm is?"

"He's going to have to approve of you being here."

Kurt huffed. This was proving to be harder than he wanted it to be. "Fine." He pulled out his phone and texted Blaine.

_Hey. If I wanted to come up and say hey to you, would you approve?_

He replied instantly.

**Of course darling!**

He showed the text to the lady.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Alright. Here is the key. I've got my eye on you though mister."

"Of course." He took the key and headed off.

He unlocked the door and walked in slowly. He noted that it was a single room.

He put his stuff down and smiled, looking around. "Looks just like him." Admiring some of his posters and books thrown about.

He jumped on the bed and snuggled into the covers. He missed having the smell of Blaine all around him.

He couldn't help closing his eyes and dozing off, clutching the pillow, wishing it was Blaine.

"Do you think it's dead?"

"No idiot! He is still breathing!"

Well those are two voices he has never heard before.

"Should we wake him up? What's he doing in Blaine's room?"

Kurt's eyes fluttered open.

"Look! He's waking up!"

"Because you're super fucking loud!"

Kurt's eyes widened and he looked up at the two boys standing over him. One of them was blonde, and the other with shaggy dark hair.

"Hey! You're that kid that Blaine was eyes fucking at Reginals!"

"Yes." Kurt sat up. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep!"

"It's fine!"

"Does Blaine know you're here?"

"Uh… No. How did you guys get in?"

"We have ways." They said at the same time.

"Okay…" He chuckled slightly. "Well. Where is Blaine?"

"He went to go get food." The dark haired boy answered.

"I'm Jeff and this is Nick. We didn't get to introduce ourselves at Reginals because Blaine wanted you all to himself. But we've heard so much about you, that we practically know you anyways."

Kurt blushed.

"We will go get him and bring him back. He will be so happy to see you!"

They both got up and bounced out the door. Kurt swore he saw sparks as their hands brushed each others. How cute!

Kurt ran around fixing the bed back and fixing himself on top of it sexily. Might as well give him something nice to see when he walked in. He unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt.

A few minutes later, he heard the door handle jiggle. Kurt smirked and bit his bottom lip as the door swung open.

"Kurt?" Blaine's eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little.

"Hey Blaine. Miss me?"


	9. Chapter 9

AN: OMG GUYS I AM SO FREAKING SORRY. I took way to long to get this out I know. I hope yall didnt just abandon me. Life really got in the way and it's about to really do it again. I am not just throwing this away but updates wont be very frequent. Thank you for those who reviewed, followed and favorited. I hope you like the chapter, It's probably not the greatest. PLEASE let me know what you guys would like to see! Love yall!

Blaine crawled over him and kissed him hard on the mouth. "What are you doing here?" He was grinning ear to ear.

"Well, I didn't think we should spend our mothiversary away from each other. I hope you're okay with this."

"Are you kidding? This is fantastic!" He grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him again. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too honey."

"Aren't they cute Jeff?"

"So cute! My teeth are practically rotting from all the sweetness going on here!"

Blaine chuckled and turned around. "Really guys?"

"Hey! We helped you guys reunite!"

"Doesn't it feel so good!"

Kurt nodded. "They were quite nice to me. Still not sure how they got in though."

"That's Niff for you."

Jeff and Nick smiled

"Doesn't matter right now. All that matters is you." Blaine laid down next to Kurt.

"Well. This is all I really got planned. It was actually a split decision when I woke up."

Blaine shook his head. "You're perfect. This is perfect. It's all we need."

Nick and Jeff silently made their way out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"Nick? What if we set something up for them. We could get all the Warblers involved."

"You are so smart! This is why I love you."

Jeff blushed. "Love you too. Come on lets go talk to the others!"

They ran off towards the choir room, their hands brushing lightly as they went.

"So does your dad know you're here?" Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own and began to trace patterns in Kurt's palm.

Kurt relaxed into the touch. "Well… sort of. I told him I was going to come after school. But I just couldn't wait any longer. Finn promised to cover for me."

"You're brother is absolutely amazing."

"What about yours?"

Blaine tensed quite a bit. "Yeah, we don't really talk, ever since he became a 'big shot actor'".

"'A big shot actor?'"

"Yeah he thinks he is but it's just a few commercials. Everyone loves him though."

"Well still, that's something. The Glee club did a commercial my first year. Nothing big. We got paid in mattresses and it almost cost us our armature status."

Blaine laughed. "You guys always have the most fun times don't you?"

Kurt nodded. "We really are a family. Sometimes we fight but we love each other and have fun none the less."

He looked down at Blaine. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah sorry… just can't believe you are here." Kurt shook his head and laughed.

"Well enough of this lazy bones stuff. Show me everything. I want to know the day in the life of Blaine Anderson."

"But cuddles…"

"Come on! I'm only here for the weekend! Save the cuddles for night time." He winked and jumped up.

"Fine. Come on." Blaine fixed his pants and blazer back into place and Kurt just stared.

"You know, the uniform is actually what really drew me in."

"Oh really? Not my handsome figure or charm?"

"Nope. Just the uniform." He smirked and started to walk out.

"Wait you're joking right? Kurt!"

"And last but not least, the choir room." Blaine had spent the rest of the school day showing Kurt around.

"I love this place. It's so homey. Especially the senior commons."

Blaine put his ear to the door. "What do you think about sitting in on a Warbler meeting?"

"Isn't that bad though? I know we aren't rivals anymore but…"

"It'll be fine. Nick and Jeff already love you so I'm sure the others will as well."

He pushed the doors open. "Oh yeah!"

All the Warblers head snapped up and responded with a "Bop bop!"

Kurt grinned. "That was amazing."

"That my dear was a warbler call."

"KURT!" Jeff and Nick ran up and hugged him on either side.

"Warblers, I would like to introduce you all to Kurt."

"Well well. It's good to finally meet you. Ever since reginals, Blaine won't stop talking about you."

"Oh shush David."

Kurt blushed.

"We I guess this is a good enough reason to miss practice."

"Oh pull the gavel out of your butt Wes." Nick rolled his eyes. "It's their 1 month you know." Jeff winked.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Still haven't really figured out what we're going to do to celebrate."

"I'm thinking just a night in…maybe cuddling in bed." Kurt smirked.

Blaine grinned. "That sounds amazing!"

"Uh-uh-uh" David shook his finger. "That's not much of a date. We've got something planned for you then you can have the sexy times."

"Tonight you guys are going to be treated to the finest food our cooking area will give, outside in the garden." Jeff started.

"Complete with the best music around!" Wes added.

Nick rolled his eyes. "This whole time your room will be completely decked out with some romanticness and a movie will be on."

Kurt's eyes were wide with amazement. "You guys… that's amazing."

"I can't believe you guys set that up. I don't know how to thank you. You all are making me look bad!" Blaine chuckled.

"We just wanted to do something special for you guys. I mean, he has put up with you for a whole month." David fist bumped him.

"Now! I will take Kurt and Nick will take Blaine and we are going to get you guys ready!" Jeff grabbed Kurt's arms and started to pull him out.

"Well I guess I will see you later honey." Kurt waved at Blaine and followed Jeff out.

Blaine fixed his bowtie one last time. "Are you sure I look good?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Buddy. When do you not look good? Exactly. Plus he has stayed with you this long."

Blaine hit him playfully upside the head. "Don't be a dick."

"Gentlemen! Sir Kurt will be coming down now!" Jeff stood upright with a huge grin.

Kurt walked in slowly. Long legs clad in the tightest pair of black skinny jeans he owned, a black vest over a white dress shirt.

He pushed his hair up one last time and smiled.

Blaine grinned. "You look stunning."

"So do you. I love your chinos."

They both blushed.

"Alright kiddos come on. We need to head down to dinner. Your waiter will be waiting for you when you get there." Nick pushed them both out.

"Our little boys are growing up." Jeff sniffled and pretended to wipe a tear.

Blaine and Kurt made their way down into the Dalton kitchen area and were met with Wes holding a bottle of sparkling juice.

"Why hello there. We have been expecting you two." Wes tried his best at a French accent. Tried being the keyword.

Kurt giggled.

"Follow me to your table." Kurt and Blaine walked behind him until they were met with a tiny table with two chairs and a flameless candle in the middle.

"Sorry we didn't want wax to fall on the table."

Blaine pulled out one of the chair for Kurt.

"Thank you honey."

Blaine sat down across from him and smiled.

"Now, for dinner tonight, you will be enjoying our famous…" Wes turned back to David who had appeared in the doorway in a chef outfit.

"We kind of burnt the pasta so we are going with Ramen noodles."

Wes narrowed his eyes. "I guess you will be having our famous ramen noodles."

"Don't forget the garlic bread!"

"David you are ruining this!"

Blaine smiled dreamily at Kurt as Kurt laughed, his nose crinkling up.

"It's fine Wes. This is all so perfect." Kurt bit his lip to keep from laughing too loud.

"You're perfect." He looked at Blaine with wide eyes.

Trent and Thad jumped out with aprons on and carrying the two bowls of soup and a basket of bread. The food was set down in front of them and the two bowed before bouncing off.

"Enjoy." Wes stormed off behind them.

"I can't believe they did this for us." Kurt shook his head.

"They are amazing guys. They've been there for me since I transferred."

Kurt took a bite of his soup. "Mmm. I haven't had this in so long."

"So it's all good?"

"Honey, it wouldn't matter what was going on, as long as I was here with you." He winked and Blaine turned away with a blush.

Kurt filled his spoon up then hovered it over to Blaine. "Open up!"

Blaine laughed and opened wide. Kurt poured the soup in and bit his lip, watching the spoon drag against the bottom of Blaine's lip.

Blaine moaned softly. "It's even better when you feed it to me."

"You're so weird!"

"Yeah but you love it."

Kurt smiled and turned his head, staring dreamily into Blaine's eyes. "Yeah I do. You know, I never thought I would be with anyone, ever. Let alone for a whole month."

"Well the guys were right. I've never had a boyfriend, normally people can't really handle me. "

"Still can't believe all that."

Blaine chuckled and took the last piece of garlic bread.

"Alright guys!" David ran back in. "I see you guys are pretty much done, so now we ask you to head back to your room where you will find the end of your monthiversary date. Thank you for being with us tonight."

Blaine held out his hand for Kurt and they ventured back to Blaine's dorm.

When they opened the door, they were met with tons of flameless candles covering the room and some rose petals surrounding the bed. In the back ground, some slow cheesy romantic music.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I can't believe this."

Kurt walked forward, eyes filled with amazement. "This is beautiful. I love it so much." He headed over to the bed, picking up a few petals as he went.

"Well I uh…" Blaine bit his lip, Kurt looked amazing in this light. It's only been a month though. We're they really expecting them to do anything?

"Is something wrong honey?"

Blaine was brought out of his thoughts. "Yeah sorry darling. You look amazing."

Kurt laid down on the bed with his back up against the headboard. "Missed this thing."

"Is that what's going to keep bringing you back?" Blaine crawled in next to him and snuggled up against him.

"Maybe. It is very comfy… I guess you are just the bonus." He winked over at Blaine.

They sat there enjoying the feeling of being alone together, Blaine humming along to whatever song was playing.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, this looks like something straight out of a movie."

Blaine nodded.

"But usually in the movies, the characters get…intimate."

"We don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"Do you want to? I mean… go further. All we've done is kiss. You aren't getting bored?"

"Kurt." He sat up and put his arm around Kurt. "I would never be bored around you. We can take it as slow as you want."

Kurt leaned in and kissed him. "How did I get to be so lucky?"

"I ask myself the same thing." Blaine kissed him chastely then snuggled back down against his shoulder.

Kurt let his hand find its way into Blaine's hair, stroking it until they were both lulled to sleep.

"Aww… look at them."

"I know Nick. I can't believe this all worked."

Nick smiled up at Jeff. "I expected them to at least dance or something. Not just go back to the room and sleep."

"Well… do you maybe wanna dance?" Jeff held out his hand.

"It would be my pleasure." Nick grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him close.

Jeff wrapped his arm around Nick's waist and tucked his head into the crook of his neck.

Nick giggled and they rocked back and forth slowly to the music.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Wow guys. I don't think I can express just how sorry I am for the delay. More like hiatus. I could sit here and explain why I've been gone and everything but why don't I let you guys get straight to the story. Also, I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone would like to fill that position, let me know! Also let me know what all you want to see happen please!

The next morning, Kurt's eyes fluttered open slowly and he tightened his grip on Blaine's waist. Somehow during the night he had become the big spoon.

He studied the back of Blaine's head, smiling to himself. How he managed to snag this one, he will never know.

He quietly got out of bed and went straight for his phone.

6 missed calls. Damnit. Oh all from his dad. Even better.

He slipped inside the bathroom and hit the call button.

"Kurt? What the hell? You just decided not to call or tell me anything other than 'Oh I'm going to Dalton 2 hours away'?"

"I'm sorry dad! It was our one month and as soon as I got here he distracted me."

"Sure. Blame it all on him."

Kurt giggled. "We just woke up- well I did-"

"Did you guys… you know…"

"Dad no! None of that happened. We just passed out. It had been a tiring day."

"Okay well. If you ever need to talk, you know I am here for you. I'll do my best."

"Thanks dad."

"Try to remember to keep in touch with me this weekend okay?"

"Okay dad. I gotta go wake him up. I'll talk to you later!"

He hung up and walked back over to the bed, crawling into it.

"Honey?" He kissed Blaine's cheek. "It's time to wake up!"

"5 more minutes." Blaine mumbled.

"Come on. It's Saturday. Time to show me around town!"

"It's too early."

"Fine. I'll just have Nick and Jeff take me and your lazy ass can stay here." He got up with a slap to Blaine's butt.

"Hey!" He shot up.

"Oh you like being spanked? Is that a kink of yours?" Kurt giggled.

"No! Well! Wait- I'm not awake enough for this!"

"No morning sex. Noted."

"Oh haha. You're so funny."

Kurt jumped on him, straddled Blaine's lap, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Good morning beautiful. I love your hair." Kurt's hand tangled into Blaine's hair, stroking it lightly.

Blaine closed his eyes and moaned softly. "Damn that feels amazing. Your magic fingers."

Kurt bit his lip, something felt very different about this moment. He leaned in and kissed Blaine.

Blaine made a noise of surprise but quickly fell into kissing him back. He lay back against the headboard, his hands sliding down to grip Kurt's hips tightly.

Kurt let his hips rock down on Blaine's and gasped against his lips.

"Kurt…"

Kurt rocked down once again, eliciting a moan from both boys.

This was all so new to Kurt. He had never felt another boys erection against his own before. Everything about it was erotic and dirty. He loved every minute of it.

Blaine began to thrust up and meet Kurt.

"Fuck Blaine." He nipped at Blaine's ear lobe before kissing down his jaw and neck.

He could feel this tight, hot feeling in the pit of his stomach with each thrust.

"Tell me to stop Kurt." Blaine's voice was shaky.

"I don't want you to." Blaine groaned and threw his head back, going a little faster.

Kurt took this opportunity to bite down on the patch of skin connecting Blaine's neck and shoulder and sending Blaine over the edge with one of the most beautiful noises Kurt had ever heard.

Kurt just stared at Blaine, watching him clench his eyes shut and his mouth fall open. Kurt came shortly after, giving one last grind to Blaine's shaky hips.

They laid in comfortable silence; it almost felt like a dream.

"Wow." Blaine chuckled slightly in a post orgasm state. "That was much better than I imagined."

Kurt blushed. "Same here." He leaned in and kiss Blaine softly. "I think I need to take a shower and get out of these pants before they dry up."

Blaine grinned. "Sorry darling."

Kurt climbed off of Blaine and grabbed some of his clothes out of his bag and headed into the bathroom.

Blaine continued to lay in his bed and stare at the ceiling with a goofy grin on his face.

Before he knew it, Kurt had walked out looking perfect as always.

"Hey. Did you not move at all?"

Blaine laughed. "The bliss was just so much, I couldn't move." Kurt giggled and grabbed some of Blaine's clothes.

"Come on honey." He threw them on him. "Go get cleaned up or I will go exploring by myself."

Blaine pouted and got up. "Fine. Can't really say no to you can I?" He kissed Kurt softly and went off to get ready as well.

"Here you go darling." Blaine set the coffee down in front of Kurt and then sat down across from him.

"I really like this place. I always knew it was here but I've never been in." Kurt looked around the Lima Bean and took a sip of his drink.

"I always come in here. You should've stopped by. Maybe we would've met sooner." Blaine grinned from ear to ear.

Kurt bit his lip shyly and looked away. "I could've used you sooner actually."

"I'm sorry. You know I want nothing more than to be here for you."

"Well you're here now and that's all that matters." He took Blaine's hand and kissed it appreciatively.

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned around quickly to the all too familiar voice of Rachel, Finn following in behind her looking half asleep.

"Fuck. Oh hi Rachel." He pulled his hand away from Blaine's.

"Hey little brother. I didn't know you were on a date."

"I didn't know you two would be here! What a coincidence!" Rachel sat down next to Kurt. "We can all have a little date."

"Rachel I don't mean to be rude-" Blaine started but was cut off by Kurt.

"Rachel I'm sorry but I don't really want to spend time with you guys today. I came to spend time with my wonderful boyfriend. The two of us. Only us. And celebrate our anniversary."

Rachel stared at both of them wide eyed.

"But you're just in time, Blaine and I were just finishing and were going to head out. Have a good day. Come on honey."

Even Finn couldn't help but chuckled a bit. Blaine grabbed his stuff and waved bye before following Kurt out.

"I thought that was rather harsh…"

"Harsh, but to the point. She needed to hear it. Plus I'm still not exactly over how she treated you before. She can't just all of a sudden come in acting all buddy buddy like nothing happened."

"Fuck you're hot when you're angry." Blaine blushed and licked his lips.

Kurt looked away, the same blush. "Sorry. I hope that isn't a foreshadowing for our day."

Blaine shook his head. "Nothing is going to ruin this day."

They found their way to the nearest mall. "It's not much but it's still a mall. I know you like those. "

"Yes! Come on! I wanna buy you stuff!"

"Kurt you don't-" But he was cut off when Kurt grabbed his arm and pulled him into a store.

They tried on outfit after outfit, shoes after shoes, and even scarf after scarf.

Blaine protested and tried to convince Kurt not to worry about him but Kurt gets in his own little world when he is shopping for people. Blaine At least Kurt let him be gentlemen enough to hold the bags.

"You know, I have to go home tomorrow."

They lay there bags on the floor of Blaine's dorm.

"Fuck don't mention that right now."

Blaine got two new outfits out of their shopping trip, and he bought Kurt a cute new scarf despite Kurt's own protest.

"I'm going to miss you so much. I'll have to surprise you for our second monthiversary wont I?"

"As long as I don't have to wait that long to see you again."

Blaine barked out a laugh. "Oh don't worry. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Oh so cheesy, honey."

"I know but you love me anyways."

Kurt bit his lip. Did he love Blaine? Surely not just yet. It had only been a month after all. Did Blaine love him? Shit this was hard.

"Yeah." Kurt smiled awkwardly.

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just meant-"

Kurt cut him off with a kiss. "No big deal and no big rush." He ruffled up Blaine's hair and laid back on the bed.

"You know, I really liked what happened early this morning." Blaine blushed.

Kurt smirked. "Oh really?"

"Yes. I wouldn't mind doing that again."

"Neither would I baby." He grabbed onto Blaine's shirt and pulled him onto of him, crashing their lips into each other.

"Hey you guys are back!"

"So yall avoided us just so yall could make out?"

Blaine and Kurt jumped apart and sighed.

"Niff! Knock before entering!"

"What? We knew what yall were doing."

"It was no big surprise."

"We do it all the time too!"

They all looked at Jeff, Nick with an embarrassed face on.

"Oh sorry."

"Anyways, We won't be able to see Kurt for a while after tomorrow so wanted to hang out with you guys."

Kurt grinned. "Okay, you guys can come in."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Niff sure knows how to cock block."

"Oh suck it up Blainey."

Kurt laughed. "Blainey?"

"Oh don't you start too!"

"Okay Blainey." Kurt leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
